Big Time Beach Party
by The Writing Artist
Summary: <html><head></head>What was going through Camilles head when James and Annie was going kiss? And why did she stop them? Jamille, one-shot.</html>
1. In my point of view

**Hello to all the people who have clicked and chosen this story :D I've mostly decided to write a JamesxCamille fanfic because there just isn't enough of them and they DO look cute together x3 **

**This will start off at the time when Camille and James are observing Annie in 'Big Time Beach Party" And yes, just as the summary says, it will be in Camille's perspective on the events that happen.  
><strong>

**Just a heads up, my next story will probably be a Final Fantasy Dissidia012. So if you're a fan, be sure to read it! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Camille's POV<strong>

"I don't care if she's a mermaid! She's sweet, she's got feet and I'm falling for her." _'Alright, I admit it, I kind of like James...' _I frowned for a brief second._ 'But... If he's happy... I'm happy...' _

"Then I think you should go and be with her!" I pushed James towards Annie. _'I hope...' _I watched their little reunion.

"Oh, there you are!" Annie said cheerfully. I honestly didn't really like that girl.

"Hey,"

"Hi!" She turned a little serious. "Should I be jealous of that girl you were with?" She asked suspiciously yet still rather sweetly.

"Tch, no, she's just a friend." James smiled at me then turned back to face her. I made a small wave at them before I began eating a grape, it was nice to see that she actually considered me to be a possible rival. Mostly because that's almost true. Annie stood up and held both of his hands.

"Good... Cause I was kind of hoping we could be more than friends." She said, it sounded quite sly to be honest.

Then the most awful thing was going to happen.

They were going to kiss!

I spat my grape out and stepped between the two before anything could happen. "Hey, wow you got lucky together! I need to talk to James!" I laughed awkwardly and pushed him away.

"Wait-don't-no-no-s-sorry!" He managed to stutter out. "Uh, yeah, I was just about to make out there!" He shouted angrily. I needed something to cover this up, and fast.

"I just remembered the end of Merchans Four. If you kiss a mermaid... You turn into a merman!" I put emphasis on 'man'. He was shocked.

"Hey," Annie walked over and greeted us.

"Ah!" James screamed and jumped to my side. Annie laughed briefly.

"My Dad just called and he needs some help at the Ocean Floor." James and I exchanged glances. _'Wow, Lady Luck is on my side huh?' _"So, maybe I'll see you later?" She leaned in to kiss him again, except luckily, he grabbed her hand and gave her a hand shake. "Great! Yeah, that would be awesome. Lets meet up later!" He suggested nervously.

"Okay!" Annie skipped off. James turned to me.

"What do I do? I think I'm in love!"

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes, I had tied his legs together and made him put on a pair of swimming flippers to resemble a tail. He had taken his shirt off, honestly, if I wasn't good at acting, my face would probably be really red right now. "Okay, before you surrender yourself to a life under the sea. We have to see if you can handle it." I said, it was almost as if I was challenging him. But hey, I needed some way of stalling...Right? "Yeah... I can do this!" He said energetically. He jumped, "I think I like having a tail." He lost his balance and smashed a cup... With his head... He tried to stand up but ended up flying the other way.<p>

After we had got him standing up again, we were ready for the next 'test'. "Now, there is no Cuda man spray under the ocean." He nodded. "So you're going to have to get used to smelling like fish." I pulled out another can, except it was 'fish' scented... He nodded again. I sprayed him in a up-to-down and a left-and-right motion. He smelled it for a short second. "Oh, aw, that's hideous!" He waved his arms, trying to wave it away. Except... Like last time, he lost his balance and fell over, except this time he fell backwards, not to a side. I couldn't help but smell it for myself. I scrunched up my face it disgust. _'Aw...That is bad...'_

We moved onto the last 'test'. "Now, mermaids don't eat cheeseburgers. So are you ready to give up this?" I gestured to it _. _"For this?" I smirked and pulled out a small bucket of raw clams. He took one and actually took a bite out of it. I wasn't actually expecting him to actually do it... "Mmm!" He said, "that's good shell." He pointed at the shell. "I can totally give up-" I'm guessing his gag reflex triggered, cause the next thing he did was spit it up while making choking sounds. He sighed. "Aw, who am I kidding! I love cheeseburgers! My man spray and my feet!" He pointed towards his 'tail' which was now propped up on another chair. _'Yes!'_

"Then you're going to tell Annie it's over..." I used my best 'I'm so sorry' voice. He grabbed the cheeseburger that was in front of him and took a bite. He sniffled,

"we live in two different worlds..." His voice drifted off. I actually felt a bit guilty but I couldn't help it... I like him...

* * *

><p>When we finished releasing James' poor legs, we headed down to the beach to meet up with Annie. "Just break it to her gently." I said, offering some advice. "And don't get caught up in the moment and kiss her." I looked up at him. "I know you do that sometimes." I referred to the time he offered to help me with my script.I crossed my arms smugly. He waved to Annie, who was now running up to us. I don't think he registered what I meant. "No problemo with mermaido." He said confidently.<p>

"Hey!" She greeted. I pushed him to her. "Hey, I was just on my way to the beach house."

"Annie, I'm sorry. There can be no more beach house for us. Or beach or eating clams on the ocean floor." He sounded like he was going to cry.

"I don't understand... I thought that we were-"

"Ah" He interrupted her rudely. "Sh, two different worlds. But I'll never forget you..." He whispered the last sentence.

"Uh... I have no idea what that means." She said confused. "But I hope this will change your mind..." Her voice trailed off and kissed him. _'...No!' _I saw him get lost in the kiss.

"James no!" He reacted to my voice and broke the kiss.

"The mermaids kiss!" He pushed her away. "Ah! The transformation is upon me!" He fell onto the sand and flopped up and down, just like a fish would do when it got washed up onto shore. I made my way down to Annie's side while James was still in the middle of screaming. He stopped. "How long is this going to take exactly?" He asked and pointed to his legs. I spoke up.

"You're not a mermaid are you..."

"Wha-No!" James jumped up.

"What? No, no, no... You said you grew up in the water!" He pointed to the beach. "You ate a clam, shell and all. And! You said you were going to talk to your dad." He paused for effect... Or at least I think so. "At the Ocean Floor!" He gestured to the water again. Annie answered him with a really sassy tone.

"Yeah, I've been a competitive since I was three! And I ate the clam 'shell and all' because that was a trick that my Dad taught me who owns the Ocean Floor. The restaurant, right down by the beach, you know?" She pointed behind to the direction she came from.

"Oh..." James and I said in unison. He started to defend himself.

"So can we just pretend that these last few minutes here never happened?" Annie crossed her arms and thought.

"I think you're lucky you're cute." She said, James grinned at this. He looked at me questioningly.

"That's a 'yes'!" I smiled and pushed him towards her again. They hugged. Then James swung his arm over her shoulder.

"I think I'm going to be coming to this beach a lot more often!" He sighed happily. Now I felt even worse, James and Annie are together and Logan and I have broken up. I swear that if it wasn't for me being the 'Method Actress', I would have broken down right there. _'Well... At least I still kind of have a shot at Logan...'_

"Not if Kendall loses that drag race you're not." A small crowd appeared behind me. "Let's go!" Guitar Dude raced off while we curiously trailed behind.

I waited so that I was at the back. I smirked, _'well on the plus side... I can always win him over at the Palm Woods...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! My FIRST ever one-shot :DDD I'm really happy right now :D I hope you enjoyed it Jamille fans and I hope that I may have changed some of the opinions of the people who aren't Jamille fans xD And please vote in my pole. It's about this story...<br>**

**And PLEASE review~! :D **

**Click HERE !**

**l**

**l**

**\l/  
><strong>

\/**  
><strong>


	2. Tears and comfort

**Hey, guys :D This is a 'sample' of what would happen if I wrote a sequel to Big Time Beach Party (The one that I wrote). **

We had finally gotten back from the beach and now I have the chance to win James over when Annie isn't here. I smirked a bit and re-read my new script. "Camille?" I heard my Dad walk into the living room. "Yeah?" I looked up at him while he sat down in a couch diagonal to mine.

"Are you still in a relationship with Logan?" He asked me while turning the TV onto the sports channel. I was going to say 'no' but he just kept talking. "Because I've heard that he's one of the best kids in your class, so I'm pretty willing to approve of him. I felt extremely guilty now. He would usually never approve of my boyfriends and now he's just gone and said he'll approve of Logan. _'Why did James just have to kiss me?' _I frowned at the memory. I felt my cheeks grow a little warm.

"Camille?" My Dad's voice snapped me out of the little trance.

"Hmm?"

"Well?" I felt like bursting out in tears. But I just couldn't help it, so I did. My Dad was shocked at my reaction. "Camille? What's wrong?" He stood up and put his arm around my shoulders comfortingly. I buried my head in his shoulder. We stayed in a silence for about three minutes before we heard someone knock on the door. Dad sighed and went to get the door. "Hello?" He paused. "Are you Logan, because-" I looked at the door and saw James in the doorway.

"What-no" James tried to defend himself against the accusations.

"No, that's just James..." My voice trailed off while I looked down at my feet.

"Oh..." Dad stepped aside and let James in.

"Hey Camille, do you have any-" He stopped and saw the miserable state that I was in. "Are you okay?" He came down and sat next to me. I took a quick glance and saw my Dad standing in the kitchen awkwardly. "You can go and go get our shopping if you want..." I suggested to him. He laughed nervously and grabbed our shopping list off our fridge and rushed outside. I could tell he didn't like this situation... I mean, he just mistook James for Logan, he was probably going to beat him up for making me cry and James is just sitting next to me and asking me what's wrong like he was my boyfriend.

I looked at James to see that he had a worried expression plastered onto his face. "What's wrong Camille?" He asked, he suddenly became serious. I was a little worried by this, he was never like this. "Nothing..." I looked down at my feet again. I saw him frown from the corner of my eye.

"Really." He said that quite forcefully. I sighed and turned to him.

After about ten minutes of explaining, he had understood the pain that I was going through. "It's all my fault..." His voice was barely audible. I didn't want him to take full credit for this... But it was most of his fault... But that statement just lead to more tears. "Hey, hey, hey... Don't start crying again!" He put his hand on my shoulder hoping to calm me. I really wanted a hug right now, except I'd rather have it from my Dad or Logan, but then James was right here like a loyal dog. Always there to give you the needed comfort, but just mainly always be there for you. "Maybe a hug?" I asked cheekily. He laughed.

"That's easy..." He gave me one without hesitation. I broke away after a while.

"So what did you come here in her first place for?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, we were wondering..." I eyed him suspiciously. "You got any Mentos?" He smirked.

"Why?" I tilted my head slightly.

"Uh..." He hesitated. "Carlos wanted to see what would happen if we put Mentos in Diet Coke..." I laughed.

"Seriously?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah..." His voice trailed off. "So can we?" He gained some enthusiasm.

"Sure." I pulled out a packet of Mentos and passed it to him.

"Thanks!" He gave me a thumbs up and ran outside.

"Just don't kill yourself!" I yelled after him. _'We wouldn't want James Diamond dieing now would we?' _I laughed to myself. I kind of felt like a mother who had just fare-welled my son to the first day of school... I shuddered. That was a bad image. I grabbed my script and continued re-reading it, like I was before.

About ten minutes after James had left, I heard a loud 'bang'. And I mean... Loud! Usually I would have passed that off as 'normal' in the Palm Woods, but ever since the boys have gotten here, it was everything but 'normal'... I rushed outside to see the trouble making boys high-fiving each other and laughing while covered in some sort of brownish black substance. I sighed, I knew I shouldn't have given James the Mentos... Well, kind of... "Hey Camille!" Carlos greeted me. "You should have seen it! It was awesome!" He made a exploding motion with his hands. I laughed. "You do realize that both Mr Bitter and Mrs Knight are going to kill you right?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Tch, no!" They boys said confidently. They crossed their arms in a 'bad boy' fashion while leaning back slightly.

"Booooooyss!" Their pose immediately faded into some kind of a battle stance. They looked around and exchanged glances.

"You should run-"

"We know!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hey, guys :D This is kind of what will happen if enough people want me to write a sequel. So make sure to vote on my pole ;) The pole will close on May 20th. If enough people vote and the majority says 'Yes' then I WILL continue :D<strong> (Just to let you know, if I don write one, it will continue off from here.) Please review~!  
><strong>


	3. Unknown Number

**Hello peoples! Yes, I know that doesn't makes sense xD. Okay, anyway, I have decided to continue (as you can see). I'm hoping that this story will be less than 10 chapters... But I'm still kind of brainstorming ideas and this chapter is just to get me back into the swing of things :D And just so you know, I'm going to cut down on POV changes, so most of the story will be written in Camille's POV unless someone requests it not to be or when I think it should be someone else's.  
><strong>

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Camille's POV<strong>

Sure enough, the boys did get punished. They would have to scrub the Palm Woods top to bottom, even the messes that they didn't make. And for the last hour, the main noises you could hear was James and Carlos whining with Kendall and Logan telling them 'to just do it'. But honestly, it was kind of funny.

"It's not our fault!" Carlos whined. I laughed to myself, while making my lunch.

"How is it not our fault?" I heard Logan shout back. I grinned, how could you not love these boys? _'Especially James_...' I blushed at the thought. I shook my head and slapped the other slice of bread on my sandwich. It was silent for a while, I guess that remark got Carlos to shut his mouth. But not for long... "Yeah, but it wasn't my fault!" Carlos restarted the little debate. I heard Kendall sigh from the other room adjacent to mine. "And why's that?"

"Well first of all, you didn't have to agree!" I laughed again. Carlos barged into my apartment and began mopping the floor with the others trailing behind him. I decided to join the argument.

"Well why did you suggest it in the first place?" I questioned slyly, I smirked at him. Carlos opened his mouth to say something but then silenced himself. I went to sit down and just watch them wash my apartment. "I hate this!" I turned around to see James in my kitchen sweeping the floor. I almost spat out my food at the sight of him from laughter. He wore some kind of pink apron, yellow gloves and then to top it off, his hair was completely messed up! Instead of being smooth and silky, it was fuzzy and poofy. "What?"

* * *

><p>After about twenty minutes, James had finally got out of my bathroom to continue sweeping. I really wished I had a camera with me, but I just had to settle with it being engraved into my memories. But that would be easy because of two reasons:<p>

1. It was hilarious~!

2. I... like him... So basically every second with him will be etched into my brain.

* * *

><p>It had been two long weeks since James and Annie got together and ever since then, I've been trying to hint that I like him. Keyword: <em>trying.<em>

But I have to admit, I'm kind of jealous. I mean, I met James before Annie, I know him better and long-distance relationships hardly ever work out. I smirked at the fact, knowing that I still have a shot with him. And then there's a two parts of me that's arguing with each other. One half wants me to get Annie and James to break up and then the other one keeps saying that they should just stay together. I mean, it was practically 'love and first sight' with both of them.

I wanted to ask someone for advice but there was basically no one to ask. _'I can't ask Logan, cause that might ruin our friendship. Can't ask Dad, I hardly ever talk about my love life to him and then it'll be really awkward... And we both hate awkward spaces. Then Jo probably hasn't even gone through a situation like this. Probably because she's so focused on her career.' _I sighed and slouched back into the couch and turned my attention back to the TV, which my Dad was so absorbed in that he didn't even notice my bad aura that I was giving off. "I'm going to go to my room..." I got out of my chair.

"Sure honey..." He didn't even glance at me, well that was boys for ya, to absorbed in football to do anything else!

I plopped myself onto my bed. I heard my cellphone ring. "Ugh," I sat up and grabbed my phone from my bedside table. _Unknown Number, _I was confused, I hardly ever got unknown calls and I didn't even go to an audition yet. "Hello?"

"Is this Camille?" I heard a feminine voice ask.

"Yes... Who is this?" I frowned and browsed through all the people it could possibly be.

"It's Annie." My face twisted into an expression of disgust at her name. But I put my acting into practice.

"Oh, hi Annie!" I said cheerfully even though I was hating this right now. "How did you get my number anyway?"

"Oh, I asked James for it and he gave it to me..." I nodded, I didn't care if she couldn't see me.

"What did you call about Annie?" I spat out. She didn't seem to register the tone of my voice.

"It's about James and I..." I heard her hesitate. "I don't think it's working out..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go :DD I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter :D And I think I kind of rushed this chapter... Not 'Time' wise but I think I rushed the story a bit... Tell be what you think...<strong>

**Please review~!**

**P.S This chapter was practically dedicated to Ireland Maslow! Hope you enjoyed it ;)**


	4. Eavesdroppers and a favor

**Hello :D I've had quite a lot of free time lately :DDD So I've been writing for the last few days ;) SO be expecting some chapters out soon :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Camille's POV<strong>

I almost exploded right there! _'This is perfect! Now I don't need to do anything to hurt anyone!' _I grinned but I did my best disappointed voice, except that was pretty hard counting that I was almost dieing of happiness. "What! Why?" There was silence on the other line, I could just barely hear the ocean in the back round.

"It's just too long distance... And my Dad doesn't really want me to date someone who probably can't even commit and also someone who lives so far away..." Her voice faded off into the waves crashing against the sand. We stayed in silence until I finally decided to speak up. "Did you tell James yet?" I asked, my curiosity was growing by the second.

"No..." I frowned thoughtfully at this remark.

"Then why did you tell me?" I said after a while.

"Well, you two looked pretty close... Almost like you've been friends for years." I laughed.

"You could say that..." She joined in my laughter but grew serious.

"Could you tell him... It's over?" I gasped. Okay, there was three problems with that:

1. I don't want to tell him that his first actual girlfriend just broke up with him!

2. He'd get all angry and stuff.

3. Why is _she_ not telling him?

Okay, maybe two reasons cause the last one's more like a question... "Why don't you just tell him?" I said rather annoyed. There was silence on the other side again.

"Please Camille..." _'It's going to take more than that to convince me!' _I smirked, yet frowned at the same time. "I just... Can't..." The frown disappeared while my smirk grew."I just don't think I can... He was... The first person I ever got together with..." I gasped inwardly. This situation was like the time when James kissed me for and basically made Logan and I break up. I suddenly grew softer towards her. "Alright, don't worry! I'll tell him asap!"

"Thank you so much Camille!" I grinned.

We bid each other goodbye and I turned my phone off. I went outside and told my Dad I was going to visit one of my friends. "Sure Camille!" He said, actually sparing a second to look at me before turning back to the football match. Honestly... How could people be so absorbed in the TV?

On my way there I was starting to regret my decision. _'... Wait... So basically I've agreed to break his heart?' _I stopped in my tracks and considered my options. _'I could just-' _Someone bumped into my back. I whirled around. "Hey, watch it!"

"Camille?"... I had bumped into James... _'...Great timing!' _I frowned and the floor, like it was the reason I had agreed with Annie. "Annie told me you needed to tell me something?" He looked at me curiously. I looked him in the eyes but I just couldn't hold his gaze. "Uh... Um... Yeah, I just..." I quickly thought of a lie. "Annie just wanted to ask if you could go on a date tonight at six!" I said cheerfully. "I don't see how she couldn't have told me that herself... But sure!" I clamped my hand over my mouth as he took out his phone to call her.

"Uh... No!" I pushed his phone back down to his waist. "I'll do it! I'm sure you're really busy anyway!" I laughed nervously.

"Uh... I guess?"

"See you later!" I pushed him back in the direction he came from. He gave me a strange glance and walked back. "Why did I just say that?" I slammed my back against the wall and crumpled down. "I'm so stupid!" That barely made it out of my mouth. I felt like crying again. I stayed in that position for a while with my knees hugged into my chest. By the time I had stood up, I had figured out a little speech I was going to give, in front of people or alone... But I'd still prefer it to be in private...

I walked towards 2J, and knocked on the door. But the second I did it, I regretted my decision. I was about to turn around and run away until someone opened the door. "Hey Camille!" I spun around to face Kendall. "Hi..." I stood there, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"So... What did you come here for?" He asked, he leaned against the doorway.

"Daah..." I paused. "Just came to say 'hi'!" I said. Kendall raised an eyebrow at my lame excuse. "What?" I defended myself. "Friends can stop by to say 'hi'!"

"Yeah... But what did you really come here for?" I sighed, but made it believable.

"Just wanted to see if Jo was here..." I said, using a more believable lie. Kendall grinned.

"Yeah, she's just inside!" He gestured for me to go inside. I saw Jo sitting on the couch, waiting for Kendall to come back. Logan was helping Carlos with his maths homework, except Carlos was more interested at his shoelaces... I looked around but James was no where to be seen. I looked back at Jo.

"Sorry! I know that you guys hardly get to see each other but I really need to talk to Jo!" I apologized while begging. Jo and Kendall exchanged glances but still agreed.

"Why can't you tell us?" Kendall said jokingly.

"It's a girl thing..." I dragged Jo to the hallway and slammed the door behind us.

* * *

><p>After about five minutes, I had explained what had happened. "Wait... So let me get this straight..." She said, calming me down from my panic stricken state. "Annie got you to agree to tell James that they're over?" She said, completely surprised with the situation I had gotten myself into.<p>

"Yes!" I said quickly.

"Then why do you care so much? You're just doing a favor for her!"

"Because..." I felt my cheeks warm up a bit.

"Because?" She said, almost prompting me.

"BecauseIlikehimandIdon'twanttohurthisfeelings!'' **(Translation: Because I like him and I don't want to hurt his feelings!) **Jo was shocked. We looked up to see three people had burst through the door...

"You-James-like!... James? WHA?"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFY! Lol, anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! :D I honestly think that this chapter was a LITTLE too drabbly... Please let me know and also tell me if anyone is getting too OOC. Thanks ;) <strong>And why has no one reviewed '<strong>Unknown Number**' ? -3-  
><strong>**

****Please take the time to review... I don't need them to continue a story but I appreciate them... So found this quote on someones profile and I COMPLETELY agree with it: 'Reviews are like cookies... And EVERYONE loves cookies!' So please spare me some cookies... I'm starving here... X_X  
><strong>**


	5. It's not funny Camille!

**Hey guys, I've decided to write again ;) Like I've said, I've had quite a lot of spare time lately cause I have NO homework YAY! Let us celebrate the magnificent occasion with the next chapter xD Which I'm sure you will all be delighted to read xD Lol, I'm going to stop that now...]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize or Big Time Rush... Although I wish I did xD I ONLY own this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Camille's POV<strong>

We saw Kendall, Logan and Carlos burst through the door with an amazing amount of force. Now usually I would have got mad at them but I've kind of adjusted to them eavesdropping on me. I looked across Carlos and Kendall's shocked faces, which came to no surprise but it was Logan's expression that almost broke me. His jaw dropped and his eyes hazed with a mixture of betrayal and hurt. I met his gaze but couldn't hold it for long. "When..." Logan's voice was in the back round of Carlos' shouting. Luckily, Kendall seemed to realize the hurt that Logan was having right now and took him inside, probably for one of his typical 'don't worry' talks or a 'you have to move on' lecture.

"I have to tell James!" Carlos screamed, making his way inside. That snapped me out of my daze.

"Oh no you don't !" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Arh!" He twisted around to avoid him being strangled and walked back. "What?" He pulled at the front of his collar, making it more comfortable.

"Okay, two things." I said. "One, where is James and two, can you guys help me win him over?" I pleaded, even to a Logan that was almost crying and a Kendall giving a lecture. Carlos and Kendall grinned at me, which obviously counted as a 'yes' while Logan just looked at me and nodded with no emotion. I winced.

"James is in the bathroom getting ready for his date and yes, we'll help." I gasped at the 'date' part and my eyes darted towards the clock.

It read 5:14

"Uh... Does he really take that long in the bathroom?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even get me started..." Kendall's voice trailed off, that seemed to spark some energy into Logan. He seemed to cheer up and laugh for a second there. I gave him a hurtful glance and then made my way to a couch. "You guys heard about the thing I agreed to do for Annie right?" I spat her name out, still rather filled with hatred.

"Yeah... What about it?" Logan actually said something. I was a little surprised but continued on anyway.

"Well... When James comes out... Can you guys go out of the apartment?" They all made a confused face. "I kind of want to tell him about it alone..." I looked down at my feet.

They exchanged glanced. "Sure." Jo said smiling, that kind of gave me more confidence for the task up ahead. "But what about Katie?" She said, that struck a chord. I had almost forgot about her! I would hate it if Katie just came down in the middle of my little speech. But it was a good thing that Mrs Knight had gone for a jog, she would usually take quite a while before she got back.

"She can go with Tyler..." Carlos suggested. I grinned.

"Katie!" I yelled up to her room, she came outside with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" She shouted angrily.

"You want to go and hang with Tyler?" Logan said. She lightened up considerably.

"Sure!" She went back into her room and grabbed her Nintendo. "See ya!" She dashed down the stairs and made her way outside. We all grinned at this but the disappeared the moment James came outside. "Hey guys!" He grinned at us.

"Hey... James..." Kendall slowly eased his way towards Jo. "Well... Jo and I here have a date to get to... Bye!" They rushed off and left the door open behind them. Logan and Carlos looked at each other nervously. "Yeah... And Logan has to help me with some work..." Carlos grabbed Logans arm.

Logan caught on quickly. "Yeah... See you later... Oh, and Camille needs to tell you something!" They did the same as Jo and Kendall and ran to the door. Except taking the time to close it this time.

"Bye?" James was quite stunned at what had happened in the short amount of time. I stood up. He looked back at me. "So... What did you want to tell me?" I really didn't want to tell him now. He had probably spent loads of time getting himself ready and then it would completely go to waste. But still... It would have been worse if he had gone to the date to realize Annie wouldn't even arrive!

I took a deep breath in and out. "James..." I looked at him in the eyes. "... You and Annie don't actually have a date tonight... Because..." I diverted my gaze to the sink. "What she actually wanted me to tell you was that she's breaking up with you..." I looked back down at my feet and awaited his reaction, but instead of anger... He was laughing!

"Ha! Nice joke Camille! But really, what did you want to tell me?" I was shocked, I looked back at him.

"No, James! I'm not lying!" I pleaded. He frowned.

"Camille! Stop it!" He yelled at me. "It's not funny!" I was hurt. _'He doesn't believe me?' _

"James!" He turned away and made his way to the door. I had to have some way of proof. Then, I remembered my phone records all my messages. "Wait!" He turned around just as he was going to reach the door handle. I saw him hesitate but he still walked back to where I was standing. I quickly browsed through my history and pressed 'play'. The phone replayed our whole conversation, from beginning to end.

_"Hello?" _I heard myself ask_.  
><em>

_ "Is this Camille?"_

_"Yes... Who is this?"_

_"It's Annie." _

_"Oh, hi Annie! How did you get my number anyway?"_

_"Oh, I asked James for it and he gave it to me..."_ James somehow found this funny and chuckled

_"What did you call about Annie?"_

_"It's about James and I... I don't think it's working out..." _His laughter completely died out and his expression turned into a mixture of horror and pain.

_"What! Why?"_

_"It's just too long distance... And my Dad doesn't really want me to date someone who probably can't even commit and also someone who lives so far away..."_ He looked down at his feet like I had done earlier.

_"Did you tell James yet?_" He perked up at this.

_"No..."_ He frowned.

_"Then why did you tell me?"_ It seemed like this expression would change every time Annie spoke.

_"Well, you two looked pretty close... Almost like you've been friends for years."_ You could hear my laughter, he glared at me, I looked away back at the sink.

_"You could say that..."_ Soon, her laughter had chimed in, he glared at my phone now.

_"Could you tell him... It's over?"_ Now, he was practically on the verge of crying and I don't think The James Diamond has ever cried since he'd moved to the Palm Woods...

_"Why don't you just tell him?"_

_"Please Camille... I just... Can't... I just don't think I can... He was... The first person I ever got together with..."_

_"Alright, don't worry! I'll tell him asap!"_

_"Thank you so much Ca-"_

He grabbed my phone and pressed the cancel button, not wanting to hear anymore. He tossed it back at me while I hastily caught it and stuffed it in my pocket. He went to a couch and collapsed onto it. He took a shaky deep breath and attempted to calm himself down. He then looked at me with the same look that Logan had given me. Except the one that James had given me just shattered my heart. It pained me to see him like this. "Camille?" He looked away again. "Can I have some time alone?"

"James I-" He cut me off.

"Please Camille." He said harshly yet gently at the same time. He glanced at me, that was all the convincing I needed. I nodded and made my way out.

I honestly had no idea of what would happen between us. The last two minutes had possibly changed my next few years in life.

* * *

><p><strong>WOO! I'm really proud of this chapter :DDD I hope you guys liked it ;) AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews keep me committed to a story... Well, not really xD They kind of 'energize' me and keep me happy about what I've done so far! And then I see that people are enjoying the story :D<strong>

**Please review~!  
><strong>


	6. Thanks Logan!

**Hello people :D Sorry... I kind of left you guys a cliffy there didn't I? ^_^* I like making cliffhangers! Not my fault!... Well technically it is...**

**Anyway, what will happen now? Will Camille's actions put her and James' friendship into jeopardy or will it go the extra step? Read on to find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Camille's POV (Like I've said before, I've been trying to write a whole story without changing POVs... Except POV changing is kind of a habit for me...)<strong>

I walked outside and I was pretty surprised that no one was eavesdropping. I smiled, Jo must have convinced them to go and leave James and I alone for the next few minutes. I was rather gloomy from what had just happened.

I didn't really know what to do, so I just made my way back to my apartment. I kind of hoped that my Dad wouldn't be there, but chanced are that he is. I sighed and twisted the door handle. I was rather surprised that he wasn't on the couch, staring at the TV. I raised my eyebrows but quickly dropped them when I saw that he had stuck a note on the television screen. I cocked my head, confused, then moving forward to peel it off. It read:

_Camille,_

_I didn't pay the TV reception this month... I've gone to a friends place to catch the rest of the game. I'll be back soon!_

_Love, Dad._

I scoffed, I was rather surprised that he didn't pay, usually he would always pay, especially if there was a game on! I laughed, once it faded, I made my way to my room.

* * *

><p>The next few days was pretty much torture to me. James would keep ignoring me. Like every time I say 'hi' to the boys, they would greet me back fine, but James would just ignore me. The best response from him so far, is a grunt. But other than James giving me the silent treatment, it wasn't that bad... Logan has already warmed back up to me, and.<p>

I was lying in my room, thinking about James and what he would be doing right now. I heard my cellphone ring. I sighed and looked at the Caller ID, I took the call. "Hey, Jo. Why are you calling?" I asked her.

"... I was bored..." She said, I laughed, what a waste! But I'm still pretty sure that she had a reason, just not telling me. Probably something like Kendall had dared her to call me... Okay, never mind... That is really stupid...

"Yeah... Hey, why weren't you guys eavesdropping?" I referred to when I was talking to James. I heard her laugh nervously, she knew what I was talking about. I thought I just heard someone else's laughter in the back round. I presumed it was Kendall. I was starting to find my previous theory feasible now.

"Surprisingly, Logan convinced us to leave you guys alone..." I was rather shocked that it was Logan not Jo that convinced them not to be rude.

"Huh... Well bye..." I said, breaking a brief awkward silence.

"Bye!" I hung up the moment she bidded me goodbye. I kind of wanted to thank Logan for that.

I went outside and asked around if anyone had seen Logan. "Oh yeah, he was just walking back to 2J!" I heard a voice call out. I'm pretty sure it was Katie's. I didn't really care though.

But even though I wanted to thank Logan, there was still a problem of a depressed James waiting in the same room.

Usually, I would basically do anything just to get close to him. I would settle for anything, usually just us brushing arms would send shivers through my body. But now, I would do anything to get away from James! Being in his presence would now make me uncomfortable and uneasy.

I walked towards 2J and taking a deep breath before entering the apartment. But something stopped me. There were two voices, "-it's not Camille's fault!" I gasped, it was Logan.

"But..." I heard James protest. There was a silence between them. I stood outside the door with my ear pressed against it. I now know how it felt eavesdropping on people... It was actually pretty... Fun, I guess you could say... I heard some footsteps come towards the door, I quickly jumped away and tried to just act natural. The door opened and revealed Logan, I could briefly see James standing in the middle of the room deep in thought.

Logan didn't seem to notice me until he bumped into me, probably because he was looking at his feet. "Oh, sorry Camille!" He apologized quickly.

"Hehe, no big deal..." I slightly brushed myself off. His attitude changed.

"Did you hear what we said?" His voice had a very high level of suspicion in it.

"... Well I only heard the part when you said 'it's not Camille's fault', that's all, I swear!" He hesitated, deciding to believe me or not. He ended up believing me, he seemed pretty relieved about it. He opened his mouth to say something but I was faster, I began my thanks. "Well, I actually came here to thank you for not letting the others eavesdrop on James and I... But now there's another reason..." I referred to the previous few moments. He grinned.

I didn't really have anything to give him (as much as I would have liked to,) I gave a quick peck on his cheek. He grew a faint shade of pink. "You know we can be no more than friends right?" I added in quickly. His grin faded a bit. "Yeah... But we can be best friends!" He added some humor into the sad sentence. I laughed.

"See you later!" I smiled and walked off. I heard him say something which sounded like 'bye' as I rounded the corner.

I was pretty happy now, Logan could have just gotten James to start trusting me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry... These chapters have been rather short lately... But I'm sure that the next chapter will be longer :D And that 'Not paying TV reception' thing, I'm not sure if you do that in the USA... I doubt that half my readers know what I'm talking about... Oh, and also a quick sorry for not updating in a while ^_^* <strong>

**Honestly, this chapter was kind of a 'filler' chapter... And just reading over it, I found it REALLY drabbly... PLEASE tell me what you think! **

**So like always... Please review~!  
><strong>


	7. To the cinema!

**Hey guys ;) Just a quick warning before I start writing this/you start reading this, this chapter MAY be the second to last chapter! Dun, dun, DUN! Lol... I'm sad that this story/sequel thing... Is meeting my goal, which is to make this story LESS than 10 chapters. But I'm still rather bummed that the story is coming to an end...**

**I also have another goal which I am meeting. My 2nd goal is to write stories without ANY POV changes, and I am SUCCEEDING! :D YAY! But honestly, I have had quite a lot of urges to make a POV change... It's quite a habit now, but I'm starting to fight back :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Camille's POV<strong>

Well ever since Logan had told James... Whatever he told him... Had certainly paid off! He's started to talk to me and now we can actually hold an actual conversation! And since we could do that, I've been trying to drop hints. But I don't think he was even picking them up... It's either he's too dense (which I doubt) or either he just doesn't really care. I really hope that it isn't the second one.

I think the best reaction was when I had finally persuaded him to help me with a romance script. He was very uneasy the first couple of times I asked him but I'm slowly earning his trust back.

_Flashback_

_Well Carlos, Kendall, Logan, Jo and I were discussing on how I could win James over... Except now there was nothing to win him over from, so basically just how to get him to like-like me. Then Carlos had gotten a stroke of inspiration. He had suggested that we should write our own romance script with a very romantic scene. Then Kendall followed on from Carlos' idea. "Yeah, and you should 'pretend' to go a little over board and say that you love him?" I grinned. But on the inside I was getting really suspicious of him... Did he see when we already got caught up in the act before?_

_So after we finished writing the script, I had to convince James to help me with it. And of course, he was a little hesitant to do so, probably because of the outcome of last times romance script. but he ended up deciding to help me after two days of asking. I'm pretty sure he just agreed to do it because I was starting to get pretty naggy..._

_Once James and I were in his apartment, alone might I add, we began the scene. _

_The scene was pretty romancticy... And at the end, I 'pretended' to get caught up in the scene and I spat out some words. "I love you James!" but the good thing was that the 'character' that he was playing was called James so I don't think he picked up the hint. Although he did become a faint shade of red before remembering that._

_End_

I sighed and walked into 2J. I still wish I could have gotten a bigger reaction. But I've also been hinting in a flirty way, sometimes just grabbing his arm when we're talking for 'no reason'. But I'm pretty sure he was starting to pick this up, because sometimes he would actually play along.

We had came up with another scheme, well not really 'we' because the others decided not to tell me what it was. And apparently the only reason I'm going to 2J is because that the scheme was taking place in about thirty minutes. I'm guessing that I have to not know what the plan is so that my reaction or something... Will be natural.

"Great we're all here!" I heard someone say as I stepped into their apartment.

"So what are we doing?" I said, referring to both the plan and what we actually are doing.

"We're going to see a horror movie!" Carlos blurted out, I think that was some kind of spoiler because the next thing that Kendall and Jo did was cover up his mouth. I inwardly gasped, I've always hated horror movies.

"When?" I asked, I'm pretty sure James already knew this because he didn't look surprised at all. Just a straight face.

"In about twenty minutes." Logan cut in. "And it'll take us about 10 minutes to drive there if there isn't much traffic. "But we'll need two cars, since we have six people." All our eyes unconsciously drifted to Mrs Knight, who was busy making some supper. "What?" She said, raising an eyebrow. She sighed. "Oh fine... Come one..." We all grinned at her while she went to wash her hands and grab her car keys. "So who's going to be the one going in my car?" She asked, she was now very protective of her car ever since that 'Molly' incident, whatever that was about.

But like all teenagers, we all didn't volunteer. Mostly because it would just be her and one of us. I saw Carlos push Kendall forward from the corner of my eye. I stifled my laughter, luckily.

When we got there, we all thanked Mrs Knight... Kind of... Once she left, Kendall shoved Carlos playfully/angrily for some payback. And according to Carlos, it hurt. Just before we had gone in to the cinema, Logan gave us our tickets, which had which seat we were supposed to sit at. It was only when we got into the cinema, with our food and popcorn, did I notice that James and I were isolated from the rest and sharing adjacent chairs. I grinned, I was starting to understand some of their plan now, the pieces were fitting together, except it would help if I had more pieces to fit together!

I sighed and sat down. I propped my arms in my laps and waited for the movie to begin, we were quite early, so James and I just spent about five minutes just talking, like we used to before Annie came into the picture(possibly ruining it). I told him how much I hate horror movies but he said that it would be fine.

When an ad started to play on the screen, I put my arm on the armrest, it was rather warm which was quite strange. I looked at my right arm to see that my arm was actually on top of James', he didn't seem to mind though, I took that as a good sign. I smiled before focusing on the screen again.

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes through the movie, he had moved his arm away. I was rather disappointed by this but about halfway through he made up for it.<p>

Just when it was a very suspenseful part of the movie which was also pretty scary, I'm pretty sure he picked this up because the next thing he did was hold my hand and squeeze. The second he did that, I looked at him to see that he had the cutest smile!

So after that, I'm pretty sure that the plan is going smoothly, well whatever it was. We didn't really do much more than that, but you gotta admit, it was pretty flirtly! Now I just hoped things wouldn't change when we got out of this place. Because I'm pretty sure that the comfort was going to stay here in the cinema.

* * *

><p>And sure enough, I was right. The second we got out of there, I felt that he became slightly more colder towards me. I frowned, <em>'why can't I get him to like me?' <em>We had to wait another ten minutes because Mrs Knight would have to come back here to pick us up. Well we could have just left except none of us wanted to be left behind and then wait alone and go in Mrs Knight's car alone with her. Kendall, this time got first dibs on a seat in Logan's car because Kendall went in Mrs Knight's car last time. I was hoping that James would go in the separate car so we can devise another plan.

To pass the time, we talked, of course. Mostly about how we thought the movie was, except neither James or I talked about out little moment.

But I'm still sure that he hasn't fully forgiven me.

* * *

><p>So yeah, apparently, they already have come up with another plan. And once again, they wouldn't tell me. "Why not?" I asked them angrily.<p>

"Because your reaction has to be natural! And it worked perfectly today!" Jo exclaimed, I had told them about it. And luckily, James did go with Mrs Knight.

I sighed. "Yeah, but maybe this one will be different!" They all smirked. "Give me a hint?" I asked sweetly in a baby tone.

"Fine!" It was Kendall's turn to sigh. "It involves you and James getting shoved." I frowned.

"That's mean..." I frowned again.

"Well, it's worth it in the end." Logan yelled back to me. I pouted.

"Humph!" I began to throw a little tantrum.

"You're acting like a spoiled little brat!" I heard Carlos yell, he laughed. And of course the others joined in while I ignored them.

* * *

><p>We had gotten back first, and once James had gotten back. I felt like Jo, Kendall, Carlos and Logan acting like shepherds. Because the second that James stood next to me, the were taking steps towards us two, forcing us to take an occasional step back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, I'm proud of this chapter c: And now for some advertising for my next story xD:<strong>

**I'm not sure how many of you guys know this, but I've been wanting to write an Adventure story. And no, it will not be a BTR fanfic (sadly). I'm thinking about writing a FF7 (Final Fantasy VII) fanfic, so I'll be happy to take any requests that go under FF7 and Adventure. You don't have to give me one, I have some ideas already but I am still open for suggestions :D (PM me)  
><strong>

**Okay, anyway... The 1st and 4th people who review will get a preview of the last chapter! And yes, the last chapter is COMING UP NEXT! So tune in next time to find out what happens!**

**Yeah, I know I said that this chapter would be longer but at least it wasn't shorter... Right? RIGHT? RIIIGHT?  
><strong>

**Please review~!  
><strong>


	8. Locked in

**Hi! :D So... This is the last chapter and I hope you guys enjoy, I don't think it will be as good as the other ones though... (In my opinion...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Camille's POV (Obviously)<strong>

Soon enough, we were pretty much in the lobby, but of course we were talking so it seemed rather natural. I actually didn't know where they were going to corner us. But right now, I really felt like a mouse heading into it's inevitable doom.

"Hey, can I get a drink?" I heard James ask.

"No!" They all hissed back.

"Alright... Jeez..." He frowned. "How did we come back to the lobby?" He asked, he was starting to suspect something. The others tensed up a bit.

"He's onto us!" Carlos pointed at him. "Get them!" They charged at us.

I had to try pretty hard not to laugh at that, it was just such a common line to use! But we kind of had to run because if we didn't, we would probably get trampled by them! And from the speed they're running, I don't think that 'probably' and 'trampled' is the right word to use in this situation... More like: We'll die if they stampede over us... Now, like the strategic duo we were, we immediately split up at the first intersection. But sadly, they were expecting this, so they also split up... Jo and Kendall chasing me while Logan and Carlos chased James.

I kept glancing back over my shoulder nervously every few seconds. And after I made a few sharp turns, I was pretty sure that I've lost them... But when I did, I felt worse. Because now, I had no idea where they were going to pop up. _'I get how they didn't know what their plan was now...' _I thought angrily, because it was going to be pretty hard acting out a chase in the Palm Woods. I felt like a spy, sneaking around corners but always taking a peek before I stepped out. The only difference was that I wasn't armed and a spy always had a knife hidden inside her boot, or a gun inside her coat. I quickly grinned as I rounded a corner without checking it's safety. I stopped quickly, "Tch, I actually thought there was going to be an ambush for a second there!" I said to myself. I walked down and frowned thoughtfully, _'isn't this hallway kind of familiar?' _I quickly scanned around.

I felt two pairs of strong hands shove me into an apartment, "huh?" I snapped out of my daze. I looked up to see Jo, Kendall, Logan and Carlos standing in the doorway, smirking. "No!" I scrambled to my feet to try and escape my imprisonment. The next thing they did was pretty rude, they slammed the door in my face! Well, it didn't hit me but it was pretty rude! "Ugh!" I jiggled the door handle with all my strength. "Don't even try, they've locked the door." I heard a familiar voice behind me. I whizzed around to see James sitting on the floor cross-legged.

"James?" He smiled, but it quickly disappeared.

"Yeah..." I made my way over to a chair. _'Hey...'_I now finally knew why this place was so familiar.

"This... Is my apartment?" I asked, to no one in particular. I spun around, taking it all in.

"Yup!" James confirmed. I sighed.

"Is my Dad here?" I said, my hoped suddenly rising. "He'll get us out!"

"Nope!" James said again, popping the 'P' for some emphasis. I frowned and fell back onto a soft chair.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of silence, James spoke up. "So..." That was the only word he said.<p>

"So what?" I asked, I un-slouched from the sofa.

"... What are we going to do?" He raised his eyebrows. I shrugged.

"I don't know... Try and get out of here?" I suggested.

"Not going to happen!" I heard Carlos' voice shout through the door.

"Why not?" James yelled back. There was silence on the other side.

We laughed, but stopped once Kendall intercepted our fun. "Not until you... Camille, you know this!" James looked at me curiously, I blushed and looked away. For two reasons:

1. Because he looks really cute when he puts on a curious expression, or any expression other than neutral... Well, even his neutral face is pretty cute...

2. I knew exactly what Kendall was talking about...

Then, I was basically just trying to not make eye-contact with James at all. Because I knew that the second I looked at him, I would blush and then I'll probably look like a tomato.

When I finished being paranoid and I was sure it would be fine if we made eye-contact, I just watched him. I'm pretty sure he picked up on this because he became all fidgety and started acting awkward. I saw James sigh and rest his head on his palm. He looked around at nothing in particular but ended up laying his eyes on me. I now think I should have been even more paranoid, because I blushed.

But that quickly disappeared as we heard my Dad come back. "What are you kids doing here?" I heard his voice boom through the door. There was a series of 'umms' and 'ahhs' before Kendall decided to explain everything. "-Well, we just wanted to..." His voice trailed off. I could just imagine what Kendall was whispering into my Dad's ear. I heard Dad laugh.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" There was a pause, he was probably grinning madly now. "Well, tell me when they're done!" I frowned. Now, I was pretty sure that Kendall just fed him a bunch of lies. For example, _"Oh, don't worry, Camille's just doing a really important assignment and she didn't want anyone to disturb her so we took the job of making sure no one does!'' or "Yeah, um, your apartment has ran out of power so the electricity guys are trying to fix the problem and it's pretty dangerous so they told us to make sure that no one's going to go in the room while they're working."_

There was another silence between us as I tried to think of as many ways of how to get back at Kendall.

"Camille?" James asked my name, it was barely audible. But still loud enough so only I could hear. I slightly smiled at this because now the others probably couldn't heard our conversation.

"Hmm?"

"... About Annie..." I felt a pang of guilt as he said her name. I looked down at my feet.

"I'm sorry..." I looked back up at him, his eyes were slightly hazy with tears. I gave him an apologetic look but I don't really think he wanted me to see me like that because the second I looked at him, he whirled around so that I was facing his back. But he was still a little lopsided so I could still just see his expression. I looked at my feet again. "... Please don't cry or anything..." My voice trailed off. He turned so that he could just see me from the edge of his eyes.

"I'm not really crying because of her." He paused while I gawked at him.

"What?" I said, slightly raising my voice. He turned his head back to it's original position.

"... Because... Mostly 'cause I thought that you could tell me anything..." I was a bit confused.

"Huh?" I frowned thoughtfully. He took a few deep breaths in, either because I was getting on his nerves or that he was trying to not cry. I didn't really like any of these possibilities.

"I thought I could... Well trust you... Like the guys..." I couldn't help but smile slightly at this, it was cool that he thought of me like a best friend. But nothing more, that was the part that made me frown again.

I back at him to see that the wooden floor under him now had a few wet splatters on it and now receiving some more. I froze at the sight, for once, I was actually seeing James Diamond cry! If I wasn't the reason he was crying, I would probably be snapping photos... Okay, I'm not that mean but in this situation, I just literately didn't know what to do. I haven't been in situations like this much before, only when I had forgotten my script but that was no where close compared to what's happening to me right now.

I watched some more tears drop. Tears of a broken heart and tears of hurt and betrayal by one of his loyal friends. I stood up and walked over to him, I squatted down behind him and put my arms around his neck, giving him a tight and hopefully comforting hug. He stiffened more the first few seconds before relaxing into the embrace. The constant patter of tears dropping slowed down considerably and now he would just occasionally sniffle. I rested my head gently in the crook of his neck and smiled as he started calming down.

"I care about you more than you think..." He whispered, he tilted his head so that it was resting on mine. I blushed both at the movement and what he said. I'm pretty sure that he feel my blush radiating off me or something because the next thing he said basically just made my heart die from joy.

"Yeah, I guess that you could say that you're my new 'mermaid'."

* * *

><p><strong>... Honestly... I think I could have done a better ending than that... And they didn't even get to kiss! TTwTT I was planning to but then I just kind of got caught up in the swing of things and I just came up with that and this is what I thought when I typed in the 'you're my Mermaid' part: <em>"... That's actually a pretty good ending..." <em>**So yeah... Please don't get angry at me -3- I already now this is a sucky ending and I'm already pretty much beating myself up for it so I don't really want any mean reviews... 'Ca  
><strong>**

**Please review~! And tell me if the ending suited your needs and send me any requests if you have any, please, please, please NO SLASH and I'd prefer it if there was no Katie dating any of the boys, and if you have any Adventure genre ones PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me! I want to write an Adventure fic! (The Katie one ONLY applies to BTR, the request doesn't have to be BTR.)**

**P.S Also let me know if I should write some kind of alternate ending or an extension.  
><strong>


End file.
